proletariatfandomcom-20200213-history
Centaur
Centaur Sen-tore The centaur is one of the oldest species of supernatural known to mankind. Its origins can be closely traced to Greek mythology, where they were seen alternatively as philosophers and followers of the god Bacchus. They are a conglomerate of a human trunk meeting a horse body. The hips of the human meld where the withers would be found on a horse, the base of the human spine neatly attaching to the shoulders. It is now known that centaurs have as many subspecies as there are breed of horse, and follow body types according to Allen and Bergmann's adaptation rules. That is, centaurs found in higher latitudes have shorter, thicker legs with thicker fur. Their human parts have short arms and squat bodies. Alternatively centaurs found in warmer temperatures have long, legs and slender bodies. Racial Bonuses If European, Northern Europe, or Middle Eastern Breed: +10 to Intelligence, +10 Weapon If Asiatic: +10 Wilderness Survival, +10 Weapon If African: +15 Speed, +5 Wilderness Survival Biology It is now known that the centaur's upper half contains only two vital organs despite the very human appearance. The upper lungs function primarily to push air into the larger lungs of the horse body, and the upper heart functions the same. This effectively provides blood and sufficient oxygen to all six limbs. The effects of this odd breathing can be seen watching the front of the centaur. The upper body and head pull in air to the upper lungs, then a deeper pull brings the air into the lower lungs. Two small inhales, one large exhale. The centaurs can reach speeds of up to 45 miles an hour for warm species, 35 for short legged species from cold climates. Breeding for centaurs is very similiar to that of a horse. A male centaur living in a tribal society will keep a harem of females, which he breeds consistently. Unlike horses, centaurs seem to enjoy sexual activity for the sake of itself, and will breed even when a female centaur is not in heat. Genitalia are of horse nature and in the same areas, with very little discernable difference. Gestation for a female centaur after she has bred is 16 months, or just shy of a year and a half. It is speculated because of their complex biological nature, the fetus will take longer to develop. Upon leaving the womb, the centaur is able to rise to his or her feet and run just like a newly birthed foal. However, the human upper half will remain in a very infant like state, helpless and quite unable of speech or complicated thought. Centaur mental development is extraordinarily rapid, with foals known to speak at seven months. Centaurs live up to fifty to sixty years of age. Culture While centaurs were considered a dumb, beast race in northern Europe, Asia, and Russia, they were revered in Greece and parts of the Middle East. It is now accepted and confirmed by scientists that centaurs are just as intelligent as human beings, though admittedly some races of centaur have more invested in science and the arts than others. European and North American breeds tend to be very tribal, with males and their sons leading large harems of females and their offspring. Family ties are very close with these breeds, and in turn the entire tribe has a very close connection with a druidic religion known in the Equus tongue as 'Al-Makal' or 'Great Father'. This diety is revered and given gifts of wine and ale (for which many breeds in Europe are famed craftsmen of). Though in more recent years, more and more European breeds have begun leaving their tribes in order to integrate themselves into human cultures. The Germanic breeds are the best example of this, as they can be seen serving in the army as well as enjoying a naturalized position in the cities. Conversely, Asian breeds of centaur tend to be loners. Rarely forming more than gangs of three or four family members, they roam the wastes and steppes of central Asia looking for feeding and hunting grounds. They often distrust and dislike humans, and make efforts to keep away from both. They are feared warriors and ancient philosophers, and many Asian breeds take it upon themselves to protect the extremely rare subspecies of unicorn, the qi-lin, that inhabits Central and East Asian provinces. African breeds are wild, hedonistic creatures. Perfectly content to run wild with zebra and antelope, they have very dark skin on the human portion of the body. Playful and willful, they have little need to settle in a particular area. However, they have begun a troublesome habit of carrying off women from human tribes in the area. It is largely considered a playful practice and once the centaurs are done dragging about their victims they release them unharmed. However, many humans have died of exposure or animal attacks attempting to return themselves home.